The inventive concept relates to a storage device, an operation method of a storage device and a method of accessing a storage device.
A storage device stores data under the control of a host device such as a computer, a smart phone and a smart pad. A storage device may include a device storing data in a magnetic disk such as a hard disk drive (HDD) and a device storing data in a semiconductor memory such as a solid state drive (SSD) and a memory card, in particular, in a nonvolatile memory. A nonvolatile memory may include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc.
As semiconductor manufacturing technology develops, the integration of a semiconductor memory is continuously being improved. The improvement of the integration of a semiconductor memory has an advantage of greatly improving the capacity of a storage device formed by a semiconductor memory. The improvement of the integration of a semiconductor memory may also have a disadvantage of increasing the probability that an error occurs in data written in a semiconductor memory, that is, an error rate. Thus, the demand for a new technology that can reduce an error rate of a storage device including a semiconductor memory and improve reliability is continuously required.